Hotel Persephone
Hotel Persephone redirects here. For the hotel itself, see Hotel Persephone (location) "Hotel Persephone" is the fifth episode of Lost: Via Domus. Elliott has to find a way inside the secret section of the Swan station. In order to do this, he must journey through the Dark Territory where the Monster thrives to find dynamite at the Black Rock. Synopsis Flashback Lisa is in the lobby of Hotel Persephone. Elliott takes a picture of the image on her laptop. Lisa is researching something called Chenchey, the organization led by Savo. Elliott must be a reasonable distance away or Lisa will close the laptop. Elliott remembers meeting Lisa at the hotel and seeing Savo and Beady Eyes arrive. Beady Eyes checks with a receptionist if Savo was left any messages, and they then enter the elevator. A bodyguard guards the elevator in the hotel lobby. Elliott approaches Lisa, and she reveals to him that Savo killed her sister. Lisa offers to distract the bodyguard so that Elliott can get upstairs. Its also revealed that the laptop actually belongs to Lisa. There are three memory items that Elliott finds: a recorder on table on the other side of the hotel lobby, a folder on the table next to Lisa, and a letter on the table next to Lisa. On the Island Elliott is a prisoner at the Swan armory. The lights go out and Elliott starts his lighter. Lisa appears and says "she can help you". Kate is outside guarding the armory. Elliott talks to Kate, which triggers a flashback at the mention of the word Chenchey. Elliott remembers that he was a journalist and uses that information to convince Kate to release him. After escaping the Swan, Elliott goes to examine the other section of the Swan hidden on the other side of the river. The door is locked, and can only be opened with dynamite. Elliott returns to the beach and finds Hurley, who is making a list of the food at the beach camp kitchen. He tells Elliott to go to the Black Rock for the dynamite. Elliott enters the Dark Territory. There are red flags throughout the jungle that Elliott follows. Elliott makes his way from flag to flag but the Monster is active in the Dark Territory. Elliott has to hide in the banyon trees to take cover from the Monster. Elliott discovers the DHARMA van inside a clearing in the Dark Territory. Elliott continues through the Dark Territory. Elliott comes to a cliff. In the tree above Elliott, an Other starts shooting at him. Elliott fires back, killing the Other. He finds the Black Rock, and he enters through a hole in the side of the ship. He retreives the dynamite, and exits the ship. Elliott leaves the area and continues though the Dark Territory. Elliott is pursued by the Monster on his journey back. He can't run from the Monster because he is carrying unstable dynamite. Elliott has to hide in the banyan trees when the Monster appears. Elliott arrives back at the Swan and goes to the secret entrance on the other side of the river. He places the dynamite on the door, and fires his gun at it. Elliott enters the Incident Room. The Incident Room is very dark and it is evident that it has been abandoned for quite some time. There is a large reactor in the center of the station. On one side is a computer. Elliott has to pass a test in order to use the computer. The computer has three items in the menu. Send a ping, check station status, and neutralize reactor. Elliott presses "neutralize reactor" on the computer. When this is done, the large reactor in the center of the station shuts down and Elliott's compass stops spinning. A message appears on the computer: "Elliott Maslow. We know what you did. And we will find you". Trivia *The beach camp starts to evolve in this episode, as the survivors have added a kitchen stocked with DHARMA food and fruit. *In the original trailer for Lost: Via Domus, the message on the Swan computer reads "Find us. And we will show you the way". However, in the final version of the game, the message reads "Elliott Maslow. We know what you did. And we will find you". *A DHARMA van can be found in the Dark Territory. Episode references *Elliott finds one of the DHARMA vans in the Dark Territory. *Elliott retrieves dynamite from the Black Rock. fr:Vdx05 pt:Lost: Via Domus/Episódio 5 Category:Expanded Universe Category:Via Domus